Sticky Notes
by dshell99
Summary: Edd's affinity for sticky notes can be a mess sometimes. But sometimes a sticky note and a pen can be all he needs to say what he needs to say. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my plot. Nat belongs to 2cndy1c2d.
Every year it was the same thing. Edd would either walk into his office in the morning or out to his car at the end of the day and find it COVERED in PostIt Notes.

"Happy birthday to me," he'd mutter to himself as he set about removing the tiny, sticky pieces of paper from the surface of his workspace or vehicle and cleaning it as best he could.

He loved his job. He loved the people he worked with. He really did. But after a near lifetime of being friends with Ed and Eddy, he sometimes he wished he had found a job at a less teasing place.

As the CFO of Big Eddy's Pranks and Scams, Inc., he was happy that he and his friends were FINALLY making money off of Eddy's crazy ideas. Instead of getting people to buy into the cheap products to make a buck, Eddy found that it was easier to sell it all as a joke. And they'd been laughing all the way to the bank since their sophomore year of college.

First, it was the fraternities needing bigger and grander schemes and pranks to pull on themselves and each other. Then the sports teams got in on it. When the football team won the National Championship, the basketball team welcomed them home with the entire football field being covered in ticker tape that spelled out the team's name with the winning score and the school's mascot took centerstage. It was EPIC. Then it RAINED. The field was a mess, but it still was so cool and instead of The Eds getting suspended for helping to sell the mess, the university president wanted them in charge of anything that they could use to prank other schools.

Alumni wanted in on it and were willing to pay big money to get it. Eddy was THRILLED. After taking the rest of their college careers to hone and fine tune his business plan, he took a meeting with the school's richest alumni. The plan was to set up a prank at their rival school's homecoming game that their university was playing in as the visiting team. The prank went off without a hitch and Eddy graduated with a business loan that he's since made good on ten times over.

But old habits die hard and as the company grew, so did their employees willingness to learn anything about their bosses. Eddy let slip that the reason that Edd kept so many PostIt Notes was out of a habit that he and his parents had developed when he was a kid. The busy parents would only communicate with their son by PostIt Note. The company had stock in PostIt for crying out loud and Eddy would buy Double D new shares of it every year as a part of his birthday present, Christmas present and company anniversary present. To say the financial genius was a top share holder in the sticky paper company was an understatement.

So the interns would be tasked with covering his office or car in PostIts. First, it was just the top of his desk or the hood of his car. But as the company grew, so did the number of interns and so more and more surfaces would get covered. Each PostIt had a birthday message and Edd thought they were all so very kind to wish him happy birthday, but he absolutely abhorred cleaning up the mess. But since no one could clean it to his standards, he was stuck with the near Goliath task.

About two years ago, he ran into his old neighbor, Kevin. Now Kevin had become a pretty good acquaintance the summer between 8th and 9th grade. By junior year, they were pretty good friends. But after college, they went their separate ways. Then Kevin moved to Peach City to start a new job at a new startup architect firm headed up by his college buddy, Nathan Goldberg.

When they ran into each other at the candy store in Peach Creek, a simple _"Hey, you!,"_ turned into a walk around Peach Creek's old downtown square, which turned into dinner, and a VERY LONG walk back to their cars which were still parked in front of the candy store. Numbers were exchanged, plans were made, and nearly three months later a simple hug goodbye turned into them making out like teenagers at Edd's door.

When Edd walked into work today, he was surprised to see that his office looked just like it did when he left work the night before. When he went to check on his car before Kevin picked him up for lunch, he was shocked to see that it, too, was sticky paper free. He became very worried, when he came back from lunch and saw that everything was still the same.

But when he walked out of the lobby at the end of the day, he saw why there wasn't an intern on the floor during the entire afternoon. The lobby was COVERED from floor to ceiling in red and purple PostIts that spelled out "Happy Birthday, Edd" on one wall. But it was what was spelled out on the the other wall that stunned the usually very articulate man SPEECHLESS.

"Marry Me?"

The red and green PostIts looked like Christmas and the message was a gift that giver and receiver would cherish for the rest of their lives.

In the middle of the lobby was Kevin on one knee, open ring box in hand. Edd quickly pulled out a pack of PostIts and a pen out of his messenger bag and scrawled a quick note on the top piece before putting the pen and pack away. Then he ran across the lobby and stuck the sticky note on Kevin's forehead before stooping down to kiss him.

When the redhead stood up, took the note off his head and read it, he swooped up the grinning genius in his arms and swung him around the lobby before grabbing his hand and running outside.

From his office, Eddy was watching the whole exchange go down on his computer's link to the building's security cameras. He noticed that Kevin had dropped the note Edd had given him in their haste to get out of the building.

He picked up the phone and dialed the security office. When Ed picked up the line, he said, "Hey, Lumpy, have Jonny zoom the camera over the receptionist's desk to that piece of paper on the middle of the floor."

"You got it, Eddy!"

Jonny zoomed the camera in and as Eddy took in what Double D's note said, his overactive imagination started to devise plans for the biggest celebration the three friends would have to date.

He gave it to Kevin as a wedding gift and it is one PostIt Note that would never get thrown away. Nazz had it mounted and framed and it sits on Kevin's office desk. And everyday he looks at it and smiles. Who knew a simple piece of yellow sticky paper and one word could change his life. But there it was in Edd's beautiful handwriting.

 _"Yes!"_


End file.
